The present invention relates generally to the field of IT infrastructure management, and more particularly with analyzing system log files of a networked computing environment.
Information technology (IT) infrastructures have increased in complexity from a few mainframe computers and individual servers to networked computing systems comprised of rack-mounted blade servers and storage devices, such as the equipment in a computing center; to distributed architectures, such as a networked computing environment and a cloud computing system. The volume, complexity, and diversity of data within IT systems have increased; additionally, the speed of operation of the IT systems also increased. Included in the data increase are records of activity and transactions within the IT system, and the records can be stored, for example, as entries within log files. Log files can identify actions and events within an IT infrastructure, such as identifying the consumption of system resources utilized during the execution of software programs of a user, activities of administrators of the IT system, and the data generated by monitoring the IT system. The information within log files (e.g., message logs) is utilized by personnel that support an IT system to diagnose hardware and software problems within the IT system.